<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On your knees by Winchestersandmarvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635843">On your knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel'>Winchestersandmarvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Fluff and Humor, Gun Violence, M/M, One Shot, The Imagination, bc I had a rough night, deceit is their mom I don’t make the rules he just definitely is, inspired by unus annus, paintball guns, the dark sides are just as much a famILY as the light sides okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil takes his opportunity to follow up on an old agreement with Remus, using his favourite paintball gun.<br/>The light sides realise that the dark sides aren’t as different as they thought </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by unus annus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Can be Remus/Virgil if you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On your knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first sanders sides fic! I hope you all like it!<br/>It’s just cute lil family-ish stuff from the dark sides as I had a rough night and this concept made me laugh.<br/>I’m also very excited for the new video ngl!<br/>This is probably very out of character but I saw @galxies.cosplays on tiktok use the audio from the “Ethan finally becomes a MAN” unus annus video and it was too perfect</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both the light and the dark sides were in the imagination, Virgil couldn’t really remember why but at that moment it didn’t really matter.<br/>
This was perfect, so he popped out to his room and was back before anyone even noticed he left in the first place.<br/>
He waited until roman and Remus were engrossed in their conversation before he pulled out a tape measure measuring the distance between him and the other dark side.<br/>
Patton and Logan is watched, concerned about what he was doing but he flashed them a mischievous smile that seemed to indicate to them that it was nothing but harmless fun. Deceit stood further to the side, a knowing smirk on his face.<br/>
Once he seemed satisfied with the distance between him and Remus he stood, the tape measure automatically returning to its casing.<br/>
He reached back and under his hoodie as he called “Remus~” a little too sweetly.<br/>
When he turned he pulled out what looked to be a gun to Patton and Logan’s shock. “Get on your knees,” he said, bringing the gun up to his shoulder and turning the safety off.<br/>
“Why?!” Remus asked, eyes wide and slightly panicked.<br/>
“We’re outside, I’m 10 feet away and you’ve got a shirt on. That was the deal” Virgil cooed, a sinister smile across his face.<br/>
“Virgil-“ Remus pleaded.<br/>
“Today’s the day” he replied, smile in his voice.<br/>
“Virgil!” He pleaded, a little more desperately.<br/>
Virgil inspected the gun now, barely sparing a glance to the green clad side. Roman moves away from his twin, slightly fearful of the situation. “Today’s the day Remus,” he inspected the trigger “today is the day”.<br/>
“Will you back up a little bit further?” Remus’s words were rushed, as the other finally looked back to him.<br/>
“No, ten feet, this is exactly ten feet” he picked up the tape measure and dangled it in front of his face “I just measured, from where you are, to where I am, it’s ten feet”<br/>
“Virgil” he begged “w-we know” he stuttered.<br/>
“We know what?” He asked innocently.<br/>
“We know that ones more powerful” Remus explained desperately.<br/>
“We don’t know that” Virgil smirked at Deceit.<br/>
“We do know” Remus reassured.<br/>
“How?”<br/>
“Because it’s so much louder than the other one”  Remus sounded scared, like he knew it wouldn’t work to stop Virgil on whatever warpath he seemed to be on.<br/>
“So what do you want?” Virgil thought for a moment “another two feet?”<br/>
“I - “ Remus looked to Deceit for help, but the other side just shrugged like there was nothing he could do about it “I don’t know what I want”<br/>
“You don’t know what you want?” Virgil asked, mocking the other with a pout.<br/>
“I don’t know what I want” he confirmed, voice still a little shaky.<br/>
“Listen.” The purple of the hoodie the anxious side seemed to reflect in his eyes, giving them a sinister glint “we don’t know what life is gonna give us. And today it’s going to give you a paintball” he pointed the gun at the other now, a small warning that he wasn’t going to delay much longer.<br/>
The light sides all seemed to visibly relax, their tense postures relaxing slightly, still cautious.<br/>
“We don’t know how fast that one shoots” Remus tried to reason with the other side.<br/>
Virgil smirked “it shoots this fast” he said, turning the gun to Deceit and shooting without hesitation. The impact was heard and by the look on Deceits face it was definitely felt. He didn’t look pleased with the motion that his outfit was now splattered with the purple paint that Virgil had shot at him.<br/>
“W-will you take a couple more st-“ Remus started<br/>
“Get. On. Your. Knees. Remus” he said, re-aiming back at him.<br/>
Remus did as he was told this time accepting his fate.<br/>
Virgil finalised his aim and shot.<br/>
It hit Remus square in the chest, and Virgil smirked, looking to Deceit to see his own smile.<br/>
Remus began to groan about how much it hurt as Virgil walked over. He crouched in front of him and offered a hand to pull him up, “stop being a baby, I’ve got my revenge now, you never have to worry about it again”<br/>
Remus smirked now, as he launched himself at the other side and they wrestled over the gun. Eventually Remus got ahold of it and was about to shoot Virgil the the chest whilst he sat on him to keep him from moving a yellow gloved hand took the gun from his grip.<br/>
“That’s /not/ enough” Deceit told the pair, smile on his face as the other two looked up at him, breathing heavily from their little roll around but smiling at him nonetheless.<br/>
“Perhaps,” Logan stated to the other light sides, traces of a smile on his face “they are not as different from us as we first thought”<br/>
The other two agreed as they watched the duke and anxiety continue to play fight on the ground, laughing. Deceit watched them both, a fond smile across the human side of his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you liked this with a kudos and a comment! I might write some more sides stuff! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this silly little idea as much as me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>